All Those Times
by Beautiful Tenshi
Summary: Please R&R! For the winter, Rufus and the Turks have decided to return to the abandoned Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim...but will old memories for two of the members force them all to leave? Or can the ones they hold most dear be able to save them?
1. Unlocking The Past

DISCLAIMER: First off, I don't own any of the FFVII characters used in this story. Square Soft, the best rpg maker in the world does and hopefully they won't send Sephiroth after me or sue me for using their WAY COOL characters in my story. Secondly, the one character I DO own is Jessica. She is portrayed as a Turk in this story but the character is still mine. Third of all, the SoBe beverage (that Reno is drinking in the story) and the SoBe Lizard logo are property of SoBe Beverages Inc. and South Beach Beverage Co.  
  
Author's Notes: I really need reviews so PLEASE R&R, this is my first try at writing a full-fledged FF7 fanfic. (In other words, don't be mean! If you think there is something I could work on let me know in a NICE way, by emailing me at LadyShinra23@aol.com) Some things to keep in mind: 1. In this story Elena and Rufus are brother and sister. 2. This doesn't take place at a certain time in the game. 3. I suppose this story suggests that all of the FF7 characters are out of character, but I intended it to be this way. I wanted to portray them in a different light. (i.e. Rufus and Reno always pick on each other, Tseng and Elena are a couple, Rude talks a little more, and Rufus shows a caring side during some points.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
~*Chapter 1*~  
  
  
  
"Well...we're here." Reno says, jumping out of the helicopter and activating his nightstick to scan the area for any potential threats. Rude, ignoring him for the moment, took the time to help their fellow Turks Elena and Jessica out of the aircraft before standing silently by his side. "Looks clear." Reno says, withdrawing the weapon and walking to the gate that led to the front of the Shinra Mansion. Rufus followed and then they all waited for Tseng to return from flying the helicopter to a secluded area.  
  
When Tseng returned, he handed Rufus an old key and Rufus smiled. "Thank you Tseng. Alright, let's go everyone." Rufus and the Turks walked to the door and waited for him to open it. After several tries at it, he still couldn't unlock the door. "Ah, screw it!" Rufus says, tossing the key aside. "That doesn't sound too comfortable to me..." Reno remarks. Rufus glares at Reno and then smirks. "Well, you would know..." Without another word, he pointed his double-barreled shotgun at the door and motioned for the others to step back. "Uh sir...I'm not so sure this is such a great id- " "BANG! BANG!" Rufus' gun interrupted Tseng's protest and when the smoke cleared, everyone looked at the lock that had been blasted halfway off the door. "Damn..." Rufus muttered to himself.  
  
Tseng impatiently but very calmly stepped forward. "As I was trying to say sir, I'm not too sure if shooting at the door would be wise because the lock is made of steel and is reinforced with titanium...bullets will only cause minor damage to it." "I apologize Tseng, I should've listened." "Okay now before you two go crazy and try to kill each other, I'll show you how it's done..." Reno smirks and then lifts his nightstick. "Ha, like that thing'll work...I bet Rude could destroy that thing before you could Reno." Reno sticks his tongue out at Elena and then turns back to the door. "Yeah whatever... watch and learn, kiddo."  
  
A few short blasts of his nightstick only slightly weaken the lock and Reno stares at it in amazement before cursing. "Oh what the #@*!&^ hell?! You have got to be #@*!&^ kidding me!" Elena started to laugh as Reno turned around and eyed Rude. "So you think HE can do better? Fine...Rude show us what you can do since Blondy here thinks you're better than I am at destroyin' stuff." "..........." Rude walked over to the door and then swiftly punched the lock twice. The lock broke off and fell to the ground. "Aww poor Reno, it's okay you don't have to admit that you're stupid..." Jessica laughed as she high-fived Elena. "Besides...we already knew it." Elena added, going over and patting his head before going and standing next to Tseng. "Yeah whatever...blah blah blah..." Reno rolls his eyes and when she sees his back is turned, Elena sticks her tongue out at him.  
  
"Are you two done yet?" Rufus asked, standing in front of the door. The Turks turned their attention toward him. "Thank you...now come on I am not waiting anymore, it's cold out here and it's supposed to snow soon. I'd like it if we at least got settled in before the first snowstorm." "Whatever you say, sir." Reno smiled at Rufus. Rufus just rolled his eyes and then opened the door but paused before he let anyone in. "One more thing, since we are all friends and well...relatives in some cases..." he looked at Elena and she smiled "...no more formalities okay? This is supposed to be a break from work." They all nodded and then the Turks and Rufus entered what might be the worst 'break' they had ever had... 


	2. Memories Return

  
DISCLAIMER: Like before, I don't own any of the FF7 people in this story! So Square Soft, please don't sue!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Chapter 2*~  
  
The group entered the mansion which looked exactly as it should:like it had been abandoned for fifteen years. Rufus quickly found the main light switch but to his surprise when he turned it to on', nothing happened. Oh hell...! Reno complained, leaning against the doorway. I had a feeling this might happen...Tseng will you go to the inn? I had our belongings sent ahead of time so they should already be there. If you open my suitcase, you'll find some flashlights in the front pocket. Of course. Tseng leaves as Reno and Rude walk over to wait by the switch panel. He returns shortly and hands the flashlights to Rufus. Thank you. Tseng nods and then puts his arms around Elena. Rufus gives one flashlight to Elena, and one to Jessica.   
  
He then turns the last flashlight on and holds it so Reno and Rude can examine the panel. I think we better take the panel off, the problem's most likely with the wiring. he suggests. Hey Rude, this thing looks pretty old...why don't you try punching it once or twice like you did with that lock? Reno asks. ......Okay, step back. They do so and Rude punches the side of the panel until part of it hangs off the wall. Jackpot! Alright I'll handle the rest of it. Reno pries the panel off the wall and then examines the inside further. Yeah...as much as I hate to admit it, Rufus was right...it looks like this circuit got hit during an electrical storm or something. If we can find some tools, I'm sure Rude and I can fix it. Reno says.  
  
Wow Reno, you seem to know quite a bit about electrical stuff. Jessica comments. Yeah but not too much, just look at his hair. Rufus says, shining the flashlight at Reno's head. Ha ha very funny, Mr. I-dress-like-a-marshmallow. At least I can button my own shirt correctly. Hey! I can too you know! I choose to dress like this, it's comfortable! Uh-huh, sure Reno...whatever you say. Rufus and Reno glare at each other for a few more moments before Elena breaks the silence between them. I think we should all split up for now and look for tools and maybe some candles. Elena's right, we shouldn't just stand here watching you two throw insults back and forth. We need to find a way to get the lights back on and to get some heat in this place. Tseng says.   
  
Rufus and Reno stop glaring at each other and nod. Fine, Rude and I will stay here and wait for you guys to get back, but who's going with who? Elena smiles at Jessica and then looks toward Rufus. Um...I think Tseng and I will go together, for obvious reasons... she smiles at him and he smiles back. So that leaves Jessica and I. Rufus blushes slightly, and then hands his flashlight to Rude. Jessica motions for Elena to follow her for a moment. (psst!) Elena! You know I like him! she whispers. (psst!) I know, that's why I did that...and besides, Tseng and I are a couple so it is kinda expected that we go together...don't worry! Rufie won't notice you like him, and I won't tell him. They go back to join the group.   
  
What's up? Reno wonders, looking at both of them suspiciously. Huh? Oh nothing, Jess and I were just talking about what we should do if we find the tools or candles...like how we should signal each other. Elena states. We decided that the best way to do it is to just call out for the other party...that's all we can do, really. Jessica shrugs. So what was that whole promise' thing about? Reno looks straight at Elena, who in return shoots him a butt-out for now' look before replying. ...I promised her that if an hour passes and no one finds anything, both parties will meet back at the top of the staircase...and if only one party comes back, the other party will not go to look for them unless they are sure that something is wrong. Reno looks at the two girls for a minute and then rolls up his sleeves. Okay then... What's wrong Reno? Won't you be okay here? Rufus teases, standing over near Jessica. Don't even start, Marshmallow. Whatever Reno... The two groups split up, leaving Reno and Rude to wait by the light panel. Tseng and Elena check the first floor while Rufus and Jessica look around the top floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So do you remember this place at all? I heard you spent part of your childhood here... Tseng asks Elena, as she goes through some boxes in one of the side rooms of the mansion. Yes, a little. Rufie was only eight when we left, and I was only five at the time...but yes I do remember. Rufie? Ha, cute. So that was fifteen years ago then? Mmm-hmm. It's been a long time but I hope we can fix this place up so it looks as good as it did then...oh! I think I found some tools! Elena rummages through the big cardboard box in front of her and pulls out a black toolbox. She lifts the lid and sure enough, there are tools inside. Great, now let's just get these back to Reno and Rude and then we can look around some more. Tseng helps Elena up and then they go to the foot of the staircase in the main room. Jessica! Rufus! We found the tools! You guys can come back now if you want! Elena yells.  
  
Moments later, Rufus and Jessica appear with a box of candles. They were in with all the Christmas decorations mom packed away. Rufus explains as Elena and Tseng stare in amazement at the box in Rufus' arms. That's a lot of candles, I don't think we'll use all of them right now but it's a good thing we found them. Jessica adds. Elena looks at the box for a few minutes and her face goes a bit pale. Elena? Are you alright? Tseng asks, taking her hand. ...Huh? Oh yeah...I'm fine. Are you sure? Yeah, I'm sorry I just- It's okay as long as you're alright, you don't need to explain. The group then hurries back to Reno and Rude, who are still waiting patiently near the light panel.  
  
You found some tools? Reno asks, surprised as he sees the group coming toward him. Uh-huh. Here you go. Elena hands him the toolbox and then Reno and Rude start to repair the light panel. Well, in the meantime, let's light some candles. Rufus puts the box down and then everyone takes some of the candles, lights them, and puts them around the room until it is glowing brightly. That's better. Tseng comments, sitting down on a dusty couch. Yuck...Tseng why are you sitting on that? It's filthy. Elena looks at the couch disgustedly. It's comfy though... he says, leaning back. Tseng, Elena's right...that thing is dirty, can't you wait until we clean it? Jessica asks. (sighs) I suppose so... he stands up and brushes himself off.  
  
Alright, I think we've got it...there, okay ready you guys? Reno looks back at everyone else as Rude puts the tools back in the toolbox. The group nods and Reno hits the switch. The lights flicker on with an electrical buzz, and then the power turns fully on. The group cheers and then walks around blowing out all of the candles they had lit.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Four days later, the group is sitting in the main room which they had managed to clean and straighten up completely, just like the bedrooms and kitchen. The only rooms they had left to fix and clean up were the basement library, and the side rooms. In the main room, Tseng and Elena are cuddled close together on the couch, Reno is happily drinking his SoBe on the floor in front of the fireplace, Rude is standing silently in a corner, and Jessica is sitting in one of the easy chairs opposite the couch. Rufus had gone out to get more firewood, and when he returned; Reno burst out laughing. Ha! Ha ha ha! Rufus...you look like a big fat mog with your big white winter coat on like that over all your other white clothes! Ha! Oh geez...either that or Frosty the snow- You know Reno, you're beginning to look a lot like that lizard on your SoBe bottle. Reno looks at the bottle and then at Elena who has given him a mirror. What the hell are you talking about? I don't look a damn thing like it! he says, looking in the mirror and then at the bottle. Oh really? Stick out your tongue, dumbass. Rufus replies, stacking the wood into a pile near the corner of the room. Reno looks into the mirror again and does so, as everyone watches. After a few moments of looking at his reflection, Reno pouts. Oh shut the @#*$ up, Marshmallow! he turns away and faces the fireplace.  
Reno, why is it that you can never admit when you're wrong? Tseng asks. Seriously Reno, I don't know why you're always such a sore loser. Jessica adds. Or why you pick on Rufus so much...it's pretty daring, considering he signs your paycheck and all. Elena laughs. ...............They're right, Reno. Rude says quietly, looking back at his partner who was sending a help me' look in his direction. Okay what the hell is this? Pick-on-Reno Day or something? Screw this, I'm going to bed! Reno stands up, throws his bottle of SoBe in the garbage and begins to head for the stairs. Reno, what about dinner? Jessica calls out to him. I'm not hungry! Leave me the hell alone! he storms up to the bedrooms, and the rest of the group sits silently for a few minutes.  
  
Maybe we were a little hard on him...he did help to repair the light panel and fix this room up, I think I'll go talk to him. Elena stands up and goes up to the bedrooms. In the meantime, Rufus is standing in the hall looking in a full-length mirror. ...I don't look like a fat mog! he pouts, trying to convince himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reno? Are you in here? Elena calls from in front of Reno's closed door. Yeah, whaddya want? Just to talk, please Reno? (grumbles) Fine... he yanks open the door and lets Elena in. Uh-huh, whatever. What did you wanna talk about? Reno plops down on the bed. Well, I wanted to apologize for back there...the way everyone including myself treated you...maybe we overdid it... Yeah, I'm sorry. Well, I guess I overreacted a little bit...okay, you and everyone else are forgiven. So that means you'll eat with us tonight? Reno sits up and then smirks. Maybe, under one condition. You tell me two things I wanna know. Elena thinks for a few moments and the answers. ...Fine, I guess. Reno smiles brightly. Okay...number one, remember when you guys split up to look for some tools and candles? And you and Jessica went off and whispered some stuff? What was that really? Something's up with that girl and I wanna know! Well, okay...don't tell Rufus, but she likes him. Ha, I thought so...okay time for number two. Why did you look like you had seen a ghost when you came back with everyone?   
  
Elena's eyes go wide for a minute, and then she replies quietly. ...Because those were my mom's favorite candles that she kept put away until a few weeks before Christmas... Like now? ...Yeah, and I just thought of how fun Christmas was when we spent it with her and the rest of the family...it just brought all those memories floating back and it made me a little sad. We lost her when we were very young. Shortly after, we left this place and went to live in Midgar. We? Oh yeah, you and Marshmallow... Reno rolls his eyes at the thought of Rufus. I didn't mean to scare you guys, sorry about that. Huh? Oh don't worry, I'm just not used to seeing you look so pale, that's all. Okay, now can we go back down there? Reno and Elena stand up and go back downstairs where everyone is getting ready for dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  



	3. It's Only Starting

  
DISCLAIMER: Just like the previous disclaimer, I don't own any of the FF7 characters you see here-Square Soft does.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
~*Chapter 3*~  
  
The following day, the group woke up early so they decided to clean out the remaining rooms of the house. They split into three groups again, this time the three groups were Reno and Jessica, Rude and Tseng, and then Rufus and Elena. Okay, I think we'll tackle one of the side rooms. Elena says. Alright, we'll handle the library in the basement...so I guess the other side room goes to you guys. Reno says, looking at Rude and Tseng. The two men nod and then everyone goes to their designated room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the side room they had chosen, Elena and Rufus look around and then start going through all of the cardboard boxes that are lined up on both sides of the wall. Hey, can you remember when this used to be our sitting room? Rufus asks, glancing up at their surroundings. ...Yeah, I remember...(laughs)...I also remember when you got in trouble for knocking the table over and breaking mom's favorite vase. She made you sit in the corner for a half hour. Oh god...don't remind me. Rufus rolls his eyes and then laughs himself. But I remember when you spilled your grape juice all over the carpet and cried for two hours straight, because you were so scared that you would get the same punishment. he adds. Not true! I did not cry for two hours straight! Yes, you did. No I didn't! Yes Elena, you did. (laughs) Come on, lighten up will ya? they smile at each other and then go back to looking through the boxes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What is all this stuff anyway? I thought there was just an old library here... Reno wonders, looking around the basement room that seemed to be half laboratory, half library. I guess it was the original base of Shinra's scientific research. The Nibelheim reactor is close too and I know they did research on it, so I guess this would be the most convenient place for all their equipment. This doesn't seem as old as everything else up there, they must have had this developed after everyone else left. Reno looks at some of the papers on the table as Jessica dusts off some of the books. ...Damn I can't make any sense outta this shit, I'll tell Tseng and let him decide what to do with it... Hey Reno, you think we should show him this? Reno walks over to Jessica, who is flipping through an old book filled with experiments, details on Jenova, and information on creatures in the area and how they react to certain amounts of Mako. Yeah, here I'll get the other two volumes...damn this is a lot of pages! he flips through one of the other volumes, looking at the last page which was numbered 1257.  
  
They carry the books over to the table and continue on to the very back of the room. Looks like someone's own personal study hall back here... Jessica mentions as she looks at the desk, and the books strewn all about. Seriously...okay I don't think we should clean' this per say...we should let Tseng see it first. And Rufus too? Reno rolls his eyes once more at the thought of Rufus but then nods. ...I suppose so. Jessica looks away for a minute, and then shakes her head. I really don't see why you two hate each other so much. I'm surprised you two aren't brothers, you act like it even if you don't physically look it. Because he's a pain in the ass! Not to mention annoying. I resent that, you know...if he were my brother I'd jump off a bridge. Oh like you aren't those things? Reno...how can you say that? Maybe if you didn't tease him so much, he wouldn't bug you. Yeah, maybe. I'm surprised you like him so much.  
  
Jessica blushes and then her eyes go wide. H-how do you know that?! Elena told me, it was one of the only ways I would come down to dinner last night so she told me. Oh, well...I only asked her not to tell Rufus so I guess if you know it's alright. As long as you promise not to tell him either. Aw...fine! Geez, relax will ya? Damn, I was only joking! Reno shrugs, and then they start to go back upstairs to find Rude and Tseng.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You know, I think we're almost done. Tseng looks around the room that despite their efforts, is still filled with boxes. Rude, hearing the sarcasm in his voice just chuckles. Let's keep going for a few more minutes, then we'll stop and take a break. Tseng suggests, sighing and returning to his work. Good idea... Rude responds quietly, opening two more boxes to look at the objects inside. The house is completely silent as the men work, but then suddenly Tseng looks up with an unnerved look on his face. Rude? Do you hear something? No...what do you hear? Sounds like pounding...wait, no...someone running. Tseng steps outside the room, finding that he is almost trampled by Reno. What the hell are you running for?! Jessica comes running up and seeing the look on Tseng's face, she backs away. Reno pants for a few minutes and then begins to tell Tseng about the current situation of the basement library.  
  
...We can't start cleaning the library yet. Hmm...and why is that? Because it's not just a library as we thought... Reno what are you talking about? Reno continues to catch his breath as Jessica helps to explain. We went down there and there is equipment, papers on scientific experiments, research papers on Jenova and hundreds of books containing all of that information as well. Tseng thinks for a moment and then closes his eyes. Alright, Rude can you finish this...or at least some of it? he asks. Yeah, go on. Thanks...I'll go but I want to have Rufus come with us, he'll need to see this too. That was our plan. Reno says, still out of breath. Tseng looks toward him and then back at Jessica. I can wait, there's no reason for you two to get burnt out over all of this. Speaking of which, why were you running? Jessica starts to speak but Reno shoots her a look. Tseng sighs and rolls his eyes. Well, either one of you tells me or I'm not going down there.   
  
Fine! Fine! On our way back up, I saw something with red eyes so I poked it with my nightstick and of course it was a bat... I told him not to poke at it but he insisted, he thought maybe if he did it would fly away since he thought there was only one. Yeah, well...it seemed like a good idea at the time. Turns out there's a whole damn nest of them down there. Stupid @#!%*$! attacked me so I told her to run, she was quick enough that she only got scratched. I got bit on the wrist when I tried to kill one of You amaze me, Reno... Hey! Like I said it seemed like a good idea at the time. Well, let's just hope you don't have any more of those ideas. Now let me see that wrist of yours. Because if it bit you, it must be a vampire bat. You're going to need medical attention. Now, Reno. (grumbles) Fine, stupid ass bat...I swear if I see it again I'm gonna- Just roll up your sleeve, Reno. You can kill it later if you absolutely have to. Reno does as he is told and Tseng inspects the wound.  
  
Jessica will you please go get our First Aid kit out of the bathroom? Tseng asks. she runs up to get it and Reno starts to whine. Awww...whaddya gonna do? All that's in there are bandages, medical tape, cotton swabs, and...PEROXIDE! OH HELL NO TSENG! IF YOU ARE THINKING OF EVEN GETTING THAT SHIT NEAR ME I'LL BEAT THE HELL OUTTA YOU! Reno yells, snatching his arm back and trying to run. Tseng grabs the back of Reno's jacket so he can't go anywhere. Sorry Reno, but if I don't put some of it on there you are going to get badly infected. Nooooo!!!! No! No! And NO! I do not want that on me! It burns! Noooo! Oh stop your whining already, grow up Reno.   
  
Jessica comes back down with the medical kit and then laughs at Reno. Trying to go somewhere? Shut up! Geez...what got into him? He's scared of peroxide... I am not scared! I just hate it...it burns! Boo-hoo, poor baby. Tseng pushes Reno into a chair and holds him down. Jessica can you put it on him? Then just put a bandage over it, he should be fine then. I think so, as long as he doesn't kick me. Jessica gets the bottle and some cotton swabs out as she watches Reno flailing his legs in her direction. Tseng takes a deep breath, and then yells at Reno. RENO SHUT UP, STOP TRYING TO KICK HER, AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!!!!! Reno stares at him shocked, since he had never seen Tseng so angry before. He stops, and then Jessica puts the peroxide on him. Owww oww oww oww oww! he whines, struggling to get away. I'm almost done, Reno. Just hold on. she puts a bandage on him and then closes the medical case. Tseng releases him as Jessica goes to throw away the used cotton swabs. I think I'll let you recover before we head on... he comments, looking at Reno's exasperated expression.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in their designated room, Rufus and Elena have finished unpacking the boxes and have sorted out the items into three piles. One of them was things to keep, another was things to get rid of, and the other was things undecided on. Rufus starts to clean some of the furniture off, when he notices Elena looking at a picture on the wall. Normally, he wouldn't have thought anything strange of it but Elena looked as pale as she was when she had seen her mother's favorite candles. Ele? Hey, are you alright? When she finally answered, he had to stand right next to her to hear what she was saying. Do you think mom and dad were really that happy? Rufus glanced up at the picture and then sadly looked back at his sister. he finally replies. He then sits silently next to her for a few moments lost in thought, before he realizes that she is crying.  
  
Ele? Ele what is it? ...I...I miss her so much...... ...Y-yes...s-she was always s-s-so loving and k-kind... ............I always t-thought s-s-she would c-come back one day...I n-never g-g-got to s-say goodbye........ ...............I know, neither did I... .......I w-wish s-she were here h-h-helping us clean r-right now.......we could s-sit here and talk a-about all of our m-memories with her.......... Elena shakes with sobs and Rufus tries to reach out and hug her, but she just pushes him away. Ele...Elena come here... he says quietly. Elena continues to cry as she lets him pull her into a tight hug. Shhh...it's alright...I know how you feel Ele, I miss her too.........  
  
Tseng, Reno, and Jessica come into the room and the minute they see Elena crying, they rush over to her. Oh my God, what happened? Tseng asks, reaching out to her. Elena? Elena answer us, please! Jessica pleads. You in there? Reno looks into her eyes. ...I-I'm sorry, I was j-just thinking about s-s-some things........... Elena mumbles. Rufus looks at Tseng and lets go of Elena so he can try and comfort her. Reno motions for Rufus to follow him as Jessica and Tseng fuss over Elena. Rufus, I'm really sorry, this looks bad and all but we kinda have a situation right now... ...(sighs) Ah...alright what happened? Reno pulls him outside of the room. Remember the basement library we were supposed to clean up? Well, it's not just a library...it's a laboratory too and there is all this stuff down there-books, research papers, experiment plans, equipment- So you want me to take a look at it? Is that it? Yeah, Jessica and I thought it would be a good idea for you and Tseng to see it before we started to clean it up. Look, I'm really sorry... Just let me see if Ele's gonna be alright, okay? If she is, then I'll go with you. That's fine.   
  
They go back in the room and Rufus sighs with relief at the site of Elena calming down. He walks over to Tseng who is now sitting in a chair, holding her close. Elena? Are you going to be alright? There's a problem I have to help take care of, but if you're not I can just- I'll be fine Rufie, you j-just go help them okay? Jessica explained what's g-g-going on and I understand. I'll be fine, really. I think I'll just go take a nap or something... Rufus frowns but then nods his head. Very well, but if you need anything... It's fine Rufie, I can take of myself...really. Don't worry about me. she stands up and takes a tissue that Jessica has offered. Tseng stands up as well and walks to the door. ...Okay well, if there is an emergency or you do need to talk to someone, Rude is in the other room. he says. ...It's okay Tseng, really you guys...thanks but I think a good nap might help me... Elena says, looking at everyone and managing a weak smile. The group nods and then reluctantly leaves the room.   
  
Once they are out of earshot, Elena's composure fails once more...she sinks back into the chair and buries her head in her hands, beginning to cry. (sniffles)....Why did it h-have to happen to y-y-you......? she looks up at the picture of her smiling mother, and tries to regain her composure again. When she does so, she stands up and slowly walks to the door. She turns around and looks at the room one more time. ...Maybe a nap will help... she exits the room and heads for the staircase, hoping that her thoughts won't invade her dreams, causing nightmares. Unfortunately for her, hoping just won't work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  



End file.
